


Jealousy

by herecstasy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecstasy/pseuds/herecstasy
Summary: A daft little thing inspired by the idea that Gomez and Morticia have something of a role reversal one evening, as she feels a pang of jealousy and sets about demonstrating just who Gomez belongs to. Set during the farewell party for Fester during the 1991 movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Morticia Addams was usually nothing but gracious whenever she met an old flame of her husband’s. Even meeting two conjoined, as were the Amour twins, Flora and Fauna. It was the night of Fester’s leaving party, and the whole Addams clan – and quite a few acquaintances besides – were dancing and merry-making around their grand ballroom. Everything was a perfect wash of black, red and taupe, the air filled with greetings between long-lost cousins and old school friends; and, of course, old lovers. Gomez had warned Morticia as they had written their invitation list that there would likely be a fair few women in the group with whom he had dallied. They were always very open about their previous relationships, and while Gomez was given to fits of jealousy and brooding if ever Morticia spoke fondly of a ex-lover, Morticia herself was calm and collected – outwardly at least. There was the occasional pang of resentment, the odd tightening of her grip on his hand to assert her possessiveness of him, but it was nothing compared to the red mist that overtook poor Gomez upon such introductions. Perhaps for Morticia, it was the knowledge that Gomez adored her beyond words and meaning, that every old friend of his that she ever met told her in no uncertain terms that her beloved husband had never acted with any other woman the way he did with her. She was his life, his everything, and she felt blessed by the knowledge.

She glanced across the room as she sought out Gomez’s familiar silhouette. It had now been a good ten minutes since she had left his embrace in order to seek out Wednesday and ask her to check on Fester, after which she had been caught up in conversation with Lumpy and Stumpy Addams. She was missing her man. Her eyes alighted on him as he made his way, ever the gracious host, to the Amour twins who had just arrived. She gently excused herself from her current company and drifted quietly over to Gomez’s side. She had heard tell of the two ladies who had played such a key role in the troubled past between Gomez and Fester, and she was keen to meet them. 

“Why Gomez, the Amor twins. I’ve heard so much about you.”

The second he heard her soft voice approaching, Gomez’s eyes were on his beautiful wife, the twins all but forgotten for a brief moment. As she came to stand possessively close to her husband, Gomez’s arm rested easily around her waist. Gomez tuned back in to the conversation just in time to hear Flora and Fauna arguing over who had seduced the handsome Castilian all those years ago. Morticia’s flawless social skills came to the fore, and she placated the pair with flattering words and an easy smile. 

“Flora and Fauna, how can I compete? You’re twice the woman I am.”

Gomez smirked as his wife’s faux flattery appeased the twins, earning her simpering smiles. He gently squeezed his hand at her hip, before turning and catching Tully as he passed.

“Tully, the Amor twins. They’re waiting for Fester. Amuse them,” he muttered. As soon as his duties were delegated to Tully, Gomez stepped back to Morticia’s side, offering a hand and off they whirled, blending flawlessly into the dancing crowd once again, the twins’ full attention and charms now focused on poor Tully.

“Is everything alright, mi preciosa?” Gomez asked as they waltzed, the mingled guests parting seamlessly to allow them to dance their path around the room, none but each other on their minds right then and there. 

“Of course, mon amor,” she replied, tilting her head to the side slightly as he raised her hand, already clasped in his, to his lips, not once breaking their stride. As the song ended, to polite applause from all present, Gomez was reluctant to relinquish his hold on his wife. He tightened his grip around her waist, eliciting a small smile from her ruby lips. His resolve was only strengthened as his gaze alighted upon the late guest just now arriving through the archway into the grand hall. Gomez hadn’t seen Lady – this was indeed her given name – in eighteen long years. He froze as he tried to comprehend how she came to be in his home; the last woman he had dated before meeting Morticia, the one he had almost proposed marriage to. Morticia was still held fast in his arms, clearly resigned to her immediate fate, as she chatted pleasantly with Fester’s old school mistress, a pleasant woman whose hair had been turned grey at the age of 26, all for the stress of trying to teach an Addams.

Gomez’s posture stiffened as Lady met his gaze, and raised a hand in greeting. She began to make her way across the crowded room towards her most significant ex. Panic rose in Gomez’s throat, and as if holding his own beloved close to his side was not enough of a warning for Lady to keep away, he found himself dipping Morticia in his arms, pressing his mouth against hers in a searing kiss. Lady turned on her heels and rushed from the room, almost knocking herself out as she bumped into Lurch. Meanwhile, locked in her husband’s embrace, Morticia was somewhat taken aback. It is true that societal norms and protocol were not the Addams’ strong points, and many is the time that the blissfully unhappy couple would find themselves overwhelmed with passion and desire in public, realising only later that their show may possibly have not been too welcome, judging by the faces of those around them. But something was a little different tonight. As Gomez bought their embrace to an end, effortlessly bringing his wife back to her feet, Morticia noticed his narrowed eyes focused on something – or someone – behind her. It was not the warm, passionate look she associated with these impromptu moments, but rather seemed a mixture of fearful and defensive. She stole a quick glance, and saw the retreating guest fleeing from the room, wondering briefly who it could be. No-one she had spoken to that night, she knew that. A hand tugged at her skirts, and she turned to face her young son, who was scowling up at her and his father.

“Pugsley, what is it dear?” Morticia asked, as she reached over to Gomez to wipe a smear of lipstick from the corner of his mouth.

“You and Father promised you wouldn’t do that in front of people any more! Not after what happened at my last school play!” The young Master Addams ended his rebuke, and folded his arms, and looked sullenly upon his parents.

“You are right, my son, I apologise if we embarrassed you. One day you will understand how it feels to just be so taken with someone that you forget anyone else exists for a moment. Until then, I promise your mother and I will be more careful with our affection,” Gomez placated his child, offering him one of his finest cigars by way of apology.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, and Morticia was stood by the front door, conversing quietly with Cousin Itt. She had sought him out, unable to shake that nagging feeling that had been bothering her ever since that admittedly glorious – kiss. Why had Gomez been so intently focused on that woman, immediately after parting from Morticia. Come to that, exactly who was that woman in the first place? She questioned Itt gently, knowing if anyone would know, it would be Itt himself.

Cousin Itt appeared a little reticent at first to divulge his cousin’s past, but Morticia’s charm and reason won him over, as it did all she met. She listened, outwardly calm, but with a growing inner rage, as Itt relayed the story of Lady, the last woman Gomez had courted, before he had fall desperately in love with Morticia. Lady had been the daughter of a friend of Gomez’s parents, and both families had enthusiastically encouraged the romance. 

“How serious?” Morticia asked through clenched teeth, as Itt paused in his narrative.

She learned that the relationship had lasted eight months, and had ended nearly a year to the day before she herself had met Gomez. Her fists clenched as she heard how Gomez had been about to propose to Lady not long before they parted company. Itt sensed Morticia’s anger and jealousy growing ever more present, and hurried to reassure her that it had been Gomez who had ended the romance. He had been pressured by his family to propose, but even after eight months, could not bring himself to do so. Itt gently reminded Morticia that Gomez had known her all of four hours before he had asked for her hand in marriage.

Morticia permitted herself wry smile. That was true. But she still felt that green eyed beast, now fully roused within her chest, undoing Itt’s attempts at reassurance.

“He never told me about her,” she seethed. “I thought we knew everything about each other’s past loves.”

Itt considered his reply. Morticia’s expression softened just a little as she listened to him describe how, following the break-up, Lady had pursued Gomez for months, unable to handle rejection, it would seem. Gomez had been kindly at first, not wishing to add to her distress, but as time went on, he had grown more frustrated and less sympathetic. From the moment he had met Morticia, every past conquest of his had been driven from his mind, Lady included, and he had never looked twice at another woman.

Morticia smiled thankfully at Itt. She knew he was keen to defend his cousin’s honour, and his passionate vocalisations regarding Gomez’s love for Morticia were nothing but well-intentioned.

“Thank you, my friend,” she bowed her head gratefully, before turning to her side as she heard a soft rustle of fabric. Margaret stood, somewhat awkwardly, clearly keen to speak to Itt, and not wishing to interrupt. Morticia raised her eyebrow at the pair, secretly excited at the prospect of a new romantic adventure beginning that night, thanks to the Addams’ bringing them together. She took her leave of the couple, and made her way back inside.

It didn’t take long for her to spot him, her eyes were conditioned to seek out her husband’s form above all else. He looked politely bored, eyes a little unfocused, but a civil smile upon his lips as whoever he was talking with clearly failed to hold his attention. Morticia made a beeline for his side, intending to rescue him from the drudgery of small talk with vague acquaintances. As she approached, her eyes alighted upon the woman Gomez was conversing with; their most unwelcome guest, Lady. Morticia felt a knot of pure fury well up within, something quite foreign to Morticia Addams. It overwhelmed her usually steady and collected inner voice, causing her to quicken her step, and her usually peaceful brown eyes to flash with fire and anger. She could not even comprehend why she felt this way; after all, Gomez adored her, he had spent the past seventeen years demonstrating his love for her every hour of the day. What’s more, he had ended things with Lady. Still, she couldn’t shake the unease she felt at his never having mentioned this woman before.

“Gomez, darling,” she purred as she reached his side, placing a protective hand on his near shoulder.

“Tish! Cara mia, allow me to introduce an old family friend, Miss Lady Atthaws. Lady, this is my bonita, Morticia.”

Both women couldn’t help but notice the change in Gomez’s tone as he had spied his wife. From uninterested and monotonous throughout his conversation with Lady, to engaged and passionate the moment Morticia had appeared. A small smile of victory spread across Morticia’s lips, barely visible before she rushed to arrange her expression in to something far more socially appropriate, as Gomez slipped a strong arm around her waist.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Atthaws,” Morticia nodded courteously. “Welcome to our home. May I offer you a drink?”

“Thank you, no. I must be leaving soon. I just had to see for myself what I had missed out on all those years ago. This could have all been mine,” Lady replied somewhat rudely, gesturing around the grand ballroom, but her eyes never left Gomez’s face, and her meaning was not lost on Morticia.

“I am truly lucky,” the dark-haired beauty spoke softly in return, but her gentle words and tone were quite at odds with her actions, as she instinctively pressed her nails down upon Gomez’s shoulder, causing a hiss of pain from her husband as she marked his skin with her initial. Gomez cast his eyes over his wife’s face, a perfect mask of politeness, but he could feel an unusual heat radiating from her body, burning through his clothes. She was jealous, he realised with a thrill. He had always known she worshipped him, but that ‘green-eyed monster that doth mock’, that feeling of pure possessiveness, that had always been his, and not hers. He tightened his grip on Morticia’s waist, and managed to grab Lumpy Addams as that young man lumbered past.

“Lumpy, old man, would you excuse Morticia and I for a short while, please do apologise for our sudden departure, and reassure our honoured guests that we will return. An important matter has arisen and we must attend to it at once. Thank you, old bean. We will be thirty minutes or so.” Morticia dug her nails in to the tender spot on his shoulder once more, and Gomez hurried to correct his statement.

“An hour! We will be an hour.”

They had barely made it through the first corridor leading from the great hall, when Morticia had turned and pushed him back against the wall, partially cloaked by the shadows. 

“Mine,” she hissed, biting and kissing over his neck, her hands tangled in his hair, forcing his head backwards against the wall.

“Yours, always,” Gomez gasped, relishing the role change that was currently being played out; his usually cool, teasing wife driven wild with jealousy and a need to bite and brand his skin, acting solely on animal instinct not, and himself, enjoying the blatant display of desire by his lover.

“If this is my reward when I make you jealous, I will endeavour to do so far more often in the future,” Gomez teased, his eyes closing in abject bliss as his words spurred Morticia on, fuelled by equal parts anger and lust.

They would be much more than an hour in returning to their party, he mused, as he felt his beloved drop to her knees, red nails clawing at his clothing as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Yes, it was definitely worth making her jealous every now and again.


End file.
